


Fight Me

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jefferson gets his ass beat, Madison is about done with this shit, Multi, Texting, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Jefferson was a Transphobic piece of shit, and Lafayette and Alex are out for blood





	

**Author's Note:**

> COULSNT HELP IT  
> DIDNT EVEN TRY
> 
> SMALL WARNING FOR MENTIONS TRANSPHOBIA

Aaron managed to keep Alex and Laf away from Jefferson for a week. That week was definitely full of more cuddles than any before it, but damn was it needed.

However, near the end of the week, another email comes addressed to Andrea Burr and Aaron stares. Well. Its Jefferson's fault. He brought it upon himself.

 

_Revolutionary Gays_

**A.BURR:** _attachment: givehimhellbabes.png_

**Lion:** I shall alert you that Lafayette has put on their angry lipstick, and is now on their way down to Jefferson. I am joining them if you are alright. 

 **A.BURR:** of course. 

 

With that, he popped his neck and forewarded the email to Washington, with 'Andrea' highlighted, before going down the hall to John's office 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lafayette was out for blood. Their lipstick said as much, seeing as they never wore such a dark red unless pissed. The door to Jefferson's office was locked. Easy fix. 

Laf shifted their weight to one foot, took off a boot and slammed the heel into the doorknob, slipping their boot back on and kicking open the door just as Alex slid around the corner.  

"You. Mother. Fucker." And thus, Laf dissolved into incoherent angry french, glaring at Jefferson, who was smiling serenely. 

"What? I didn't do anything to you." 

"No you know exactly what you did you macaroni fucker. Second time in a week you've purposefully misgendered Aaron!" 

"You mean Andrea?" 

Before Alex could process what had happened, there was a crack and a scream, and Laf's hand was covered in blood, standih over Jefferson, who was on the ground, holding onto his nose. 

"What the hell?" Blood was pooling from Jeffeson's hand, eyes wild and angry. 

"Aaron. You dare refer to him by any other name again, I will refer your nose to my fist. Got it?" 

Jefferson stood, then swung at Laf, who caught the fist, growling softly. At this point, Alex took a chance, using his height as an advantage, and managed to get a hit on Jefferson's stomach. 

Just then, as Jefferson curled around himself again, Washington walked in, sighing softly. "I suspected this..." Madison was behind him, staring at the form on the floor that was Jefferson, before sighing, shaking his head, and walking away. 

"Alright, you two, my office. An ambulance has been called for Jefferson. Ill talk to you two soon." Washington stepped over to Jefferson. 

Alex shrugged, pulling Laf out of the room. As they went down the halls, they stopped by John's office, to find Aaron curled into a ball on John's lap on his phone as John worked. Alex dipped in and kissed John quickly, patting Aaron's head before running to catch up with Lafayette. 

Washington did not keep them waiting long. After only a few minutes he came in, and smiled slightly at seeing them not attached at the mouth as he had expected.  

"Alright. Before you two speak, I know the circumstances under which Jefferson's nose was broken-" 

"Hope it heals stupid" 

"-and he has been placed on probation indefinitely. However, this doesn't excuse your reactions being to immediately attempt to fight him." 

"Sir, with all due respect, you do know that you're talking to me, Alexander Hamiltom, the man who will fight himself?" 

"Youll have to be punished in a way, but if they files somehow ended up disappearing..." Washington winked slightly. "Not my fault." 

Alex grinned. "Well... Imma go make sure that A-a-ron is alright, sooo..." He stood, followed by Laf. 

"Sir, ill pay for damages done to the door, but not Jefferson." 

"What damages done to the door?" 

With that, they bolted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, this is crap, in tired, but it needed to happen soon. Wrote to fics in one day, but in ignoring that other one WHOOPS
> 
> #AaronBurrProtectionSquad
> 
> Also, yes, Aaron did in fact take a screenshot off his computer, then send it to himself, ao he could send it to the griupcht of gays


End file.
